hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Rorke
Tyler Rorke is an arrogant actor and his pompous attitude has gotten him kicked off of every acting job he has ever landed. His unsuccessful career has left him with bitter jealousy towards superstar Eddie Duran's ever-growing stardom, and a strong desire to upset the rockstar's seemingly perfect life. From trying to work with his ex-manager Jake again, to working with hot movie directors, to doing whatever he can to beat Eddie Duran, we all know that's the real reason. Tyler is known as the bad boy, he'll do whatever it takes to ruin someone's life especially if it has something to do with Eddie! Tyler always has a plan in mind. Personality Tyler is shown to be a very arrogant guy. His arrogance has gotten him kicked off of many acting jobs. Tyler is also shown to be very determined and ruthless, especially in the pursuit of getting Chloe's heart. Jackie, Chloe's mother, has commented on how Tyler needs to change - whether that happens is up to Tyler. Like Chloe, he lies often. This is usually to protect himself and Chloe. Tyler has been trying to turn his life and acting career around in recent episodes, claiming to have changed. Relationships Chloe Carter He claimed to be in love with Chloe and was willing to do whatever it took to make her love him, but has recently decided to give up on her. They've known each other since middle school and were high school sweethearts. Tyler knows that deep down Chloe loves him, but he has been growing tired of her ploys to win Eddie back. He is working with her as a business partner at the moment while she's negotiating with Osborne Silver. The two have a complicated relationship, often arguing but always getting back together. Tyler has called Chloe a dicease of which he can't get rid. She's the only girl whom he has ever loved, which makes him feel like an idiot because she treats him terribly. He supported her through her coma and tried to get her to press charges against Eddie, which she did. They went to Fresno together, where Tyler realized that Eddie would always be between them. He left Chloe for good. Eddie Duran Tyler cannot stand that Eddie is more popular than he is and that Eddie is dating Chloe. They used to be friends before Tyler's career ended up going down the toilet. According to Eddie, they had a falling out when Tyler accused Eddie of being the reason he didn't get a part in the sequel of the movie they were in together. When their paths cross, they usually end up insulting each other or beating each other up. It is Tyler's goal to make Eddie miserable and make people think less of him. Despite this, he has sometimes gone along with Chloe's plots to get back to him, like when he backed up Chloe's story that he blackmailed her. He also told everyone that Eddie was the one who pushed Chloe off the ledge. Lily Park During his fight with Chloe, Tyler threatened her that he would tell someone Chloe's secret: She killed Katy Duran two years ago accidentally. So Tyler told Lily about the accident. She was deeply surprised, but she managed not to talk to anyone about it. While Chloe was in a coma, Lily started threatening that she would reveal the secret, however Tyler told her he was just trying to mess thing up because he was angry with Chloe. Of course, Lily suspiciously didn't buy that. Their relationship ended up really badly.Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males